


A winterhawk short fics collection

by More_Light_In_Fireplace



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Light_In_Fireplace/pseuds/More_Light_In_Fireplace
Summary: What will you get if you mix winterhawk with a random prompt generator? Looking for nonsense stuffs?This collection is that answer.-----------------------------------------------------------I will keep adding tags when there's a new short, prompts I used will always be in the beginning notes of each chapter. So it's easier to use it to write your own version if you want.You're free to request any of your idea, interesting prompt that doesn't go beyond my poor writing skill will be considered.I'm not native English, mercy me and my shorts please.-----------------------------------------------------------If you don't like some stories that's fine, maybe someday you might like one.





	1. Ghost!Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "Stop biting your nail, you're hurting yourself" Came a voice. You look around but you're alone. 
> 
> MLIF's opinion:  
> Sorry I didn't properly save the prompt, it based basically on my bad memory. I chose Clint to be the one who bit his nail(s) because I want to make it look like he was nervous. But keep reading and find out *wink*

They said it'll be easy, sneak into Hydras old facility, get the files and come back, piece of cake. 

Easy their asses, that is. 

Because not a single thing they told him is right, the facility is 24/7 active, swarms with tons guards Clint is so confused why they didn't know this. 

So yeah, he got caught, handcuffed to the immovable steel chair. His bow and arrows are no where to be found. 

These guys finally learn how to contain a dangerous assassin properly, last time he was captured he was left alone in an old basement with too much weapons and escape routes.

That doesn't mean being in this state will stop him really. Slow him down? Maybe. But stop him? Not at all. 

He may or may not know a trick or two on how to escape from handcuffs, taught by someone who was doing it in their daily work while being in a water-filling tank. 

They died ages ago and he's not going to miss them. 

The main point of the trick is that you make your wrist and whole hand small enough to slip though the restrain. 

That will require broken thumbs to do so. 

Which is almost too easy for someone like Clint who gets hurt by broken glasses and bullets on every day basic. 

So minutes later his hands are free from the cuffs but the door is locked, surprise? Guess not. 

He reaches inside of his mouth, pulling out hidden needle he successfully and painfully hides. Sure, they're careful with his bow and knife but they're clearly not enough for one of the best assassin in the world.

He snaps his thumbs back to place and automatically brings his nail to his teeth, everything is a weapon if you're in deep enough trouble. 

Hawkeye isn't good with just his bow, he's the greatest with bow and every thing he can combine with his aim. 

He bites and starts tearing his pinky and ring fingernails, blood dripping to the floor. 

"Stop biting your nails, you are hurting yourself" a calm voice in the room makes Clint freezes, he looks around but there's no cameras, no speakers, he's alone, so who the hell was that? 

"Dunno where you are charming voice Hydra guy but this is my ticket outta here" Clint says, using the needle to picklock the door. If this guy somehow knows he's out of the cuffs then the whole place is probably going to come here soon. 

"I'm not Hydra"  
"Then who are you then Mr. Not Hydra"  
"My name is James Barnes" the voice pauses "I died here"  
"Funny, James Buchanan Barnes is Cap's friend. He died since World War II"  
"Isn't that what I just said?"  
"Yeah right, so how am I going to trust a guy who claimed to be dead. Just believe you and suddenly be scared of ghost? No thanks." The lock clicks with audible sound "And that is my cue to leave"  
"There will be three guards on your left and two on your right"

Clint pulls the door open, flicking his needle straight to a neck of the closest soldier, he kicks another one on a stomach then turns to grab a gun that is pointed in his way, successfully disarms and knocks the guy out. He flicks his nails at two goons, aiming for the main blood vessel on their neck and finally hits the last guy with the bottom of the gun, just to make sure they'll stay down. 

"I've never seen someone fight this good with just fingernails and a needle." Comes a whistle

"How did you know?" Clint asks as he takes a hand gun, some throwing knives and smoke bombs from unconscious bodies. What a waste.  
"Huh?" Replies a very confused voice  
"Three on the right and two on the left, how did you know?"  
"You didn't believe I'm a ghost so what do I have left to say, I'm your invisible guardian angel?" Oh the sarcasm, Clint can do with sarcasms.  
"Still don't buy that, let just say you're my subconscious, imaginary friend then." Clint says while he's checking his ammo. Although he didn't fire a gun, they might have seen the fight from their cameras in the hallway.  
"And you believe that idea of yours?"  
"At least they have a proper explanation for that one." 

He quickly scans his surrounding, that is when his eyes land upon a vent on the ceiling. Bingo.  
"I don't even know your name and I already hate you" The imaginary friend grumbles quietly but loud enough for Clint to pick it up.  
"Aww, you know you love me"

"It's Clint."  
"What?"  
"That's my name, Clint Barton."

\--------------------

It turns out the info agent at S.H.I.E.L.D is an undercover Hydra agent, planning to capture Hawkeye. He never see them again which is good for them. 

Nat won't stop bitching about his blood-caked fingers but she did pull him in for a hug and whispered something about painting his nails purple when it regrow. 

That's OK really, he didn't pay that much attention to what she said after that. 

His mind went back to the guy with calming voice he never get a glance at.

Doctors said that maybe it was a hallucination created by himself, to keep him sane and alive. 

In Clint's opinion, he doesn't really know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I was going to let Clint picked a lock with his nails but in reality it will be too soft too do the job, so he ended up having a needle hidden in his mouth as a secret tool lol. 
> 
> BTW, Clint really did that nails flicking thing in the Ultimates where he was capture by someone. Took out all of the soldiers with just his fingernails and pure fighting skills. 
> 
> Go check that comic out! But if you ship Clintasha, I reckon you don't. Don't say I didn't warn you.


	2. Ghost!Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a ghost!Bucky so why not ghost!Clint too? 
> 
> Happy late Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> A ghost lives in your closet, giving you style advices.
> 
> MLIF's opinion:  
> I immediately came up with a thought of Clint as a bossy ghost with how Bucky dress.

"Wearing black makes you look old and grumpy Buck" A hand appears out of thin air, trying to snag a black tee Bucky is holding.  
"Nah uh Mr.Ghost, I can wear whatever I want" He makes a shoo gesture at the hand.  
Clint is now making an unhappy noise, showing his whole body to Bucky, hands on his own hip. 

Clint, probably the most annoying ghost in the world and secretly Bucky's crush for months. He has been haunting the apartment Bucky lives in for a long time now. The young landlord, Bishop, just frowned and mumbled curse words to herself when he asked why he kept hearing someone's voice in his room. 

"He's friendly but if you can't live with him I'll give you back this first month rent and you're free to go." Said Bishop

Bucky just nodded. 

He stayed anyway. 

"But you always wear black, it's so boring" He whines, trying to reach for the shirt again  
"You're the one to talk, Mr.I Wear Purple For Life"  
"I'm a ghost Buck, I can't do anything for life"  
"Whatever, you can't change my mind Clint"

He watches at the ghost's handsome face starts showing a deep frown, as if he's considering something. Arms cross over his chest, displaying muscles Bucky would kill for a touch. 

God, he won't tell anyone he's living with a gorgeous ghost because he is too gay to admit.

Then Clint's blue-grey eyes are bright like he just realizes something. It's the same look Steve always has just a second away before he does stupid things. 

So yeah, now Bucky is worried.

"How about I cook breakfast for you one week if you wear something I choose?"  
"Can you do that? Breakfast I mean"  
"Pff, if I concentrate enough I can actually move stuffs" He winks "And be touchable"  
Bucky feels his face grow hotter just thinking what he'll do when he can touch Clint, oh no. 

"Nice offer but I'll pass"  
"Aww, Buck no" Clint juts his pink bottom lip out, like he doesn't know Bucky has been dreaming of kissing it "I know you couldn't cook anything except an instant noodle, you need healthier food y'know"

"Answer's still no"  
"Come on, pretty please? It's not like you have to lose something" Clint makes a puppy dog eyes at him, the one he won't admit he loves it so much.

He can do it, he's going to tell Clint no. 

"It better not be a super hero or an anime costume"

Bucky mentally slaps his own face. Funk his gay and his weakness for a cute ghost.

"Woohoo" Clint cheers happily, lips turning into a bright smile "I promise you won't regret this"

Bucky regretted this already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Bucky will wear after this is up to your wonderful imagination.  
> *Some notes editing*


	3. Beauty in the eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist!Bucky because Steve can't be the only one who loves arts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short didn't come from a prompt generator, I just did random stuff and this idea came to me. But I'll put it here as the usual
> 
> Prompt:  
> Someone is an artist who loves art and falls head over heels for someone. 
> 
> MLIF's opinion:  
> That artist have to be Bucky because I won't believe Clint to be one, he's probably going to be soak in paint or something.

Bucky will never admit it, but he does art like Steve too, he loves doing a rough sketch then takes times colouring it, loves all the smooth and contrast of every colour he puts into his arts. It's his way of cooping with all of Hydra's bad memories that are slowly coming back and haunting him every now and then.

At first he starts with small objects like Bruce's pen collection, Tony's tools in his lab or Natalia's Avengers plushie set(which she will not confirm nor decline she really has them if you ask).

Then it becomes something bigger. Bucky goes to the rooftop, looking for some beautiful color mixed object to color, beautiful cars on streets around the city, shop and street signs, high towers with moving lights at night(he has decided that if he's ready, he will go outside the tower, so he can draw and color the Avenger tower as well), a park with warm green grass and just color a whole page light blue with some white to represent New York sky.

Steve seems happy with what Bucky has been doing, judging by how he keeps bringing Bucky a new pack of color pencil and a new Sketch book once in a while. But no, he's not doing it to make Steve happy, he's doing this for the sake of himself.

Now he puts the team on his book as well, through some observations. Bucky uses colors to bring out their looks, which some are vivid and some are dull.

He highlights Steve's blond hair, making it brighter than it normally is, good amount of blue, red and white for his Captain America's suit and his iconic shield. He stands dramatically like he's pulled straight out of a comic book, he probably is.

Same hair color goes with Thor, technically uses grey and silver to make his armor and Mjölnir in his hand metallic dull but cape red as fresh blood. Black clouds and white lightning in the background.

Tony's and Bruce's dark brown hair are easy to do, he decides to make the former's armor go shining gold and maroon red, he's losing time in filling all the suit details though, the latter in light purple shirt and black pants. They are doing some project on the suit Tony's wearing in the lab. The calming fluorescence light shines on them and the whole room.

He picks the most vivid red for Natalia's hair, just like he remembered back when she was a little girl and he was there to train her. The pitch black cat suit with navy blue lines along her suit. Looking up to face falling snow in harsh Russian winter. The redhead always look good in snow, that's probably why she chose to live here with less of it.

The last one has gotten him frowns for days, Clinton Francis Barton on S.H.I.E.L.D's files, Hawkeye on mission reports or just that guy with a bow in Bucky's head, is totally a biggest puzzle on his hand right now.

He saw him the first time on bad quality video on the internet featuring some idiot jumping from a rooftop and swinging into a window below. He finished the vid in horror, imagined Steve doing that and fought the urge to smack the back of his head. Seriously, where in the world did they recruit this guy from, a suicide bomb squad?

And when Steve brought Bucky in to live with them, he only got a flash of dirty blond hair and purple hoodie here and there. Natalia just rose her perfect brows and shrugged everytime someone asked for the archer.

He really want to finish his art collection, want so much he secretly starts trying to find the assassin.

He try to find his at the gym but like Clint is always aware of someone going to be too close to him, he disappears in a matter of second, slipping through Bucky's fingers all the time.

"Mr.Barton requires his current location classified unless there are emergency or Avenger protocol activated." Friday responses to Bucky's question, he just sighs and mumbles a thank to an AI.

\-----------------------------------

A week later he ends up sitting cross-legged on the sofa in common room, using every shade of purple on a single page, trying to create different lighting to see which one he prefers. He tried to draw Barton once but it was all a blur mess of yellow and purple, he didn't have that much detail to make it like his other works, that's little frustrating.

Natalia walks in, two boxes of pizza in her hand and a single cup in another hand, judging from the smell there's a high chance it's coffee. She places the pizzas and the cup neatly on the coffee table near his sofa.

"You **owe** me this time, James." Then just turns her back and walks out.

"I… Sorry what?" Comes out as a question, more likely to himself. What the hell just happened? Are those for him? Are they really edible?

He sits the book down and reaches over for the pizza, there's no-one here and she said something like he owe this, so it's probably for him?

His thought wanders but he doesn't really think that much, just take a bite.

Huh? Damn, this one's a good pizza.

So he starts eating those happily, it's been a long time since he had pizza, too long already.

He is pulled back to reality just as he feels the added weight on the sofa so he sharply turns and meets the new pair of eyes.

Holy shit.

If they say the Black Widow's glare could kill then Hawkeye's stare will actually kill Bucky.

The way that right shade of blue-grey swirls like waves under the warm ray of sun or the way it shines bright like a gemstone under the fluorescence light.

It's perfect, a masterpiece of god created art.

He must be gasping for air like a fish now because Clint frowns at him.

"Uh…you OK? Bucky?"

Bucky doesn't reply, still shocked with details he finally get a chance to see all at once.

The light around his dark blond hair looks like a halo above his head, high cheekbones and strong jaws, tan skin litters with small scars here and there bandages on his round nose and both his arms. And oh my goodness his arms, there are more visible muscles under his shirt than Bucky would like.

This guy looks like an angel of disaster who falls miserably in it himself.

"Umm, Nat said there should be my lunch here." Clint says again, a hand gesturing to the food.

"Oh" Bucky has to say something because he has to stop being a weirdo looking ~~at someone~~  at Clint "I, Natalia brought it here so it might be what you're looking for." He swallows the food "I misunderstood it was for me, sorry."

"No, no need to sorry. Really, don't be." He rubs his hands together and Bucky's eyes immediately trace the movement "Actually we should share, I won't be able to eat all of that no matter how much I love it."

"But um, it's OK if you don't want to-"

Clint's mumbling is cut short by Bucky's "I'd love to" Bucky says as he shoots Clint his best grin.

Now his frowns fades and his smile decorates on his beautiful face "Really? Cool then."

\-----------------------------------

And that's how Bucky spent his whole afternoon over pizzas and talked with Clint while Clint was sipping coffee and suggested something call Dog Cops to watch later then debated what's the best rifle to use like a sniper they both are.

\-----------------------------------

Natasha was watching them from a far distance, glad to hear her best friend and brother's laughter since it had been months away from the last one, before Loki.

"So you finally get the Hawk out of his nest?" Rogers stood beside her, looking at his teammates chating.

"You said that like it was hard to do so." Deep in her mind, it really was. She thought Clint was beyond repair, forever broken like she is. Then there's James and she really hopes he can give Clint something Natasha herself can't.

"We should go, before they see us"

Natasha nodded and followed Steve out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way Bucky did his art is heavily inspired by myself, though I believe his art will be ten times better than mine. 
> 
> I couldn't draw for shit so that's why I prefer a rough sketch then work mainly on colouring. But my colouring is shitty as well lmao.


	4. Christmas special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* implied major character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> I wouldn't cry if someone I love propose to me
> 
> MLIF's opinions:  
> Well yeah, that's just my thought. I would never, ever do that. If I am given a boyfriend/girlfriend to begin with. But if there's some special circumstances? 
> 
> I am too lazy to write descriptive scenes so there will only be dialogues, you can freely use your imagination to picture the scene however you see fit.
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> *Tilted font for Bucky and Bold font for Clint*

Clint Barton swore he wouldn't cry if someone he loves propose to him.  
\---------------------------------

_"Clint"_  
**"Bucky, just stop talking"**  
_"But-"_  
**"Nuh uh, you can tell me later. Tony is coming here as fast as he can."**  
_"Just wanna tell you, you are the most beautiful man I've ever met"_  
**"You forget Steve then"**  
_"No, he might be a reckless idiot... but he's not my wonderful idiot… like you"_  
_"I love your smiles, your eyes, your warmth that you share with me every morning… I love your selfless heart... and there... are so many reasons left"_  
**"Jesus, you must be hyperventilating. Hang on, the help is only a couple minutes away."**  
_"I love you because... you are you Clint. Nothing can change that"_  
**"…"**  
_"Please, Clint... There's… a purple box... in my back pocket"_  
**"Really Buck? You think it's the time?"**  
_"I know it's not..., but it's probably not gonna be another time… for us"_  
_"Clinton... Francis Ba-Barton, will you… marry me?"_  
**"You are a jerk, you're going to make it and do this again" "This time isn't counted"**  
_"Please…" "Answer me"_  
**"…" "Of course, I will"**  
_"Got ya" "Y'Said you won't cry... if I do this"_  
**"I won't if you ain't bleeding to dead on the floor right now"**  
_"Sorry"_  
**"It's not your fault" "I love you Bucky"**  
_"Love you too… Keep your smile… " "Look good... on you…"_  
**"I can smile for you like this every day Buck, anytime you want me to" "But please, don't leave me"**

\---------------------------------  
He did anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Merry Christmas?
> 
> -MLIF


End file.
